This invention relates in general to media players, and in particular to a portable media player.
Portable media players, including devices providing audio and video output and including a screen or monitor, such as portable DVD players, televisions, players of digital media stored on a computer, etc., are becoming much more popular. For example, advances in technology have led to the availability, at a reasonable cost, of compact or portable audio and visual media players with small screens or monitors, such as an LCD screens.
Increasingly, people on the go want the ability, for example, to watch and listen to movies or music videos in a variety of environments and situations including, for example, at home, outdoors, or in a car, train or airplane. However, existing portable media players, such as existing DVD players, which may unfold open to reveal a screen, can be rather awkward, cumbersome, or bulky. Furthermore, existing portable media players may not be versatile and practical in a variety of different situations.
Portable or small devices including a video display are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,522,368 to Tuccinardi et al. discusses a portable vehicle video system. The system includes a flat panel video display that can pivot flat against a vehicle ceiling when not in use. As a further example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,243 to Karidis discusses a foldable display screen notebook computer with a pivotable display screen.
There is a need for a portable media player, including a visual component, that is practical, versatile, compact, and fun to use.